Yonshigakure Village Roleplay 03/09/2012
This page contains the entire Roleplay which happened within the village of Yonshigakure on the title day. It is the responsibility of those who participate to upload their own roleplays, entrances, interactions and departures from the Village as well as add pictures to this page. Participants Roleplay Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu came through the Thunder gate that connected inbetween the Playground and the main part of the Village. He had brought his lunch with him duing his class, and had ate it in the playground while the children went out for their break. In a few hours or so, he was going to hold a sparring session so that not only would they have the lecture, but also get a little experience in as well. Nodding at his ideas of the spar, and also at the amusing thoughts of seeing children beat up one another was nothing like him. His mind started to percieve this danger and pain as... tolerable at this point? He really was beginning to think something was wrong with him, perhaps he had hurt himself or the stress of the academy was just getting to him. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided in this time he wanted to get a little training in and get it in quick. Now is was more or less a time to work on his Calorie Control, and try to increase his chakra pool quicker without needing to rely on those Colored Food Pills the Akimichi clan had come up with. They were all too dangerous, but until he was able to fully comprehend the process of his own body’s calories, and how to convert those to Chakra, it was something he’d always carry on his person. Letting his feet carry him through the streets of the village, his eyes closed as he began to focus on his inner being. The small orbs that dotted through his body, rather then the network of chakra that flowed through him like his veins did to carry blood. Calories were a whole different thing, but he was begining to understand that this process was more or less a visualization of the convertion, rather then the feeling of it. It was a meditative process, that in time would take less and less time to accomplish. But it would always have it’s side effects, which was weight loss, and over all exaustion of the body after it’s use.- TakedaInkroe: -I was sitting at a table infront of the Ramen Shack, a long black coat covered my arms and back, its raised collar guarding my face from glance and question so too did the bamboo hat which dropped multiple long tassles and strips of beige fabric passed loosely over my hair and shoulders, leaving only a slight opening in front of my face where my right hand was bringing pieces of pork and lamb up to my mouth, freshly dipped in a seasoning sauce.. my plate was nearly empty, though there were three more plates of meat for me to devour. To most, I knew my identity would have remained anonymous, my face shielded from view and no one would know who I was.. except for the fact that I still wearing my Takeda Clan armour and Samehada was laid across the table beside me.. longer then the table.. and the table was barely holding its weight. I chewed, slowly and carefully as I ate the pork chunk.. it was delicious.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: wakling into the village, yume would pause as the loud crash of the thundergod gate would seem to ring threw the air behind him. leaning forward on his staff he would let his crimson hair move to hang down in his face. drawling in a slow deep breath, yume would then move to adjust Oka who rested gentaly on his back like a child getting a piggy back ride. placing his black metel staff out befor him he would let it guide him though where he was going he wasn't even sure himself and being that he was blind didn't help- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora strolled into the village with Roko besides her.... the usual. the same boring usual. She had walked into the village in high hopes that something amusing would happen in the village.. also because Roko didnt seem to enjoy her soggy To go ramen dinner yesterday and Jinora had promised the fox a fresh bowl of Ramen right on the spot. when approaching the Ramen shop she noticed a tall dark figure of someone sitting there already enjoying their ramen... upon closer inspection.. Jinora saw the familiar thin mass of black hair peeking through the stranger's hat.. also.. not to mention.. the "freaky shark sword" was something she would spot from a mile away. without a word she plopped herself down onto the seat in front of the stranger with a stupid smirk on her face.- CastielCaoin: -Castiel quietly ate his misu pork once it came, sipping his green tea. He had nothing but water for the last 5 days and he was enjoying the taste of his herbal tea. As for food he been at the campfire side for the week so he stuck to simple food. He finished his first bowl and moved onto his second, thinking about his training and how he had finished his training with his two new jutsu. He wondered how many he could go out and learn but he would consult his book for some adivce on earth based jutsu when he got back to his campsite on Sensei Saiyukis training spot. He looked around seeing some of the genin enter and some others aswell, His mind not carein as he conintued to think on his next training excersize. He was quiet but that was what he usually was, He took after his Sensei and teamate and him and soudai were known for being the quietest of the chunin and most face forward ones. Castiels backround made him not care about what others though about him so he wore a sand headband on his arm and he bore his scars proudly as markers of expierence. His deep dark blue eyes hidden benath his black hair with a white stray strand in it. He sighed as he near finishing his second bowl and debated on departing.- AkioNara: -Akio Walked through the gates with the sound of thunder booming through the village as he took his few steps in he .looked back then at the gates scratching his head- Man i wish it was more quiet-he said in a very annoyed voice. He had his new war fan that he had bought for his main wepon because of his element, wind. He was so far so great with it the only thing he had trouble was prefecting some of the jutsu's with it, kept making a side affect when he used it, but other then that he was very thankfull for it. He snifed the air and smelled the ramen and as soon as the thought of a bowl of ramen pictured in his head his stomac growled-Ahh im staved-he held his belly with both arms walking slowly to the ramen shop to where usualy the others are.-I wonder if Kana's there, i haven't really talked to him after the chunin exams-he scratched his head-or Taka...man i hate being seperated. -he gumbled aproching the shop. as soon as he got to the man he slamed a few pieces on the shelf looking deep into the cashier's eyes and almost passing out at the same time.-Give me somthing anything i don't care what.-he was very hungry obviously- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Roaming through the village slowly, he had moved his hands together in the formation of the Akimichi Hidden Seal, which was the index and small fingers touching at the tip, with the middle and ring finger laced and the thumbs pressed tightly together. It was more or less to help him focus his attention on the calorie control technique. His eyes had opened to watch his step, and his stroll had brought him to a break off where there was another pathway that lead to the docks, and then to his other side there was a short stair case where there were a few statues. Feeling the need for some silence and no one to bother him, he began to decend the stairs and moved towards the ledge. Sitting upon the ledge so that way he could focus his full attention onto his secret tehnique, and not have to worry about possibly bumping into someone unexpecantly. Grumbling softly to himself,about time being swept away with and not realizing how late it was getting, his eyes wondered out about the water which reflected the briliant light of the sun. Feeling like this solitude was good enough for him, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate his body once again and the calories that were held within it.- CastielCaoin: -Castiel quietly ate his misu pork once it came, sipping his green tea. He had nothing but water for the last 5 days and he was enjoying the taste of his herbal tea. As for food he been at the campfire side for the week so he stuck to simple food. He finished his first bowl and moved onto his second, thinking about his training and how he had finished his training with his two new jutsu. He wondered how many he could go out and learn but he would consult his book for some adivce on earth based jutsu when he got back to his campsite on Sensei Saiyukis training spot. He looked around seeing some of the genin enter and some others aswell, His mind not carein as he conintued to think on his next training excersize. He was quiet but that was what he usually was, He took after his Sensei and teamate and him and soudai were known for being the quietest of the chunin and most face forward ones. Castiels backround made him not care about what others though about him so he wore a sand headband on his arm and he bore his scars proudly as markers of expierence. His deep dark blue eyes hidden benath his black hair with a white stray strand in it. He sighed as he near finishing his second bowl and debated on departing.- TakedaInkroe: -I continued to eat my pork chunks, one at a time, gently grasping them between my chop sticks, dunking them into my sauce and then bringing them to my mouth, my right hand skileld and adept at most motions of control, similar.. was my left hand.. it had reached over across the table, looping my left index finger into the cup of toothpicks and with a slow dragging motion I tipped the 163 tooth picks, all three inches in length out on the table before me. My right eye casually looked around to those who joined me, specifically the one across the table form me and as I lowered my head, thewoven bamboo hat covering my gaze my left thumb and little finger grasped a tooth pick lightly, I held the toothpick slightly off the table and waited.. a waitress dropped by and delivered the table 17 bowls of ramen, steaks, crabs, lobsters, clams, chopped and steamed vegetables and various soups.. pracariously placing them around Samehada on the table beside me also. Passing a glance down first to the newest chunk of pork I had sauced I spoke quietly.- "I see you are well, Champion Jinora-chan." -I grinned and placed my left indexfinger behind the chopstick.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -flipping to a section on paralyzing poisons, yume would seem to press his face deep into the text as he continued to read quietly to himself. draw in a slow deep breath he would seem to start reading aloud but still in almost a wisper- curare was used as a paralyzing poison by south american indigenous people. the prey was shot by arrows or blowgun darts dipped in curare, leading to asphyxiation owing to the inability of the victim's respiratory muscles to contract. the word curare is derived from wurari, from the carib language of the macusi indians of guyana. -pausing in his reading, yume would lean back to scratch his head befor seeming to lean forward to further study the text. coming back to the word asphyxiation, yume would move to scratch at the back of his head...- what does this mean -he would seem to say just loud enof for any near him to hear, yume was an extreamly smart gennin but even he got stumped by things now and again no person can know everything. going back to his reading yume would make sure to not to look up the word asphyxiation later so that he might better understand what he is reading- NamikazeSoudai: The sounds that a thundergod gate made when someone was coming and going made it very easy for people to know when it was happening. This time the thunder came as Soudai was arriving. It had been a few days since anyone had seen her, the young step daughter of Minato had been slightly ill and stayed at her apartment during that time but now her presence was proof that she was indeed alive and had been keeping herself well, she wasn't straving and didn't appear to be more injured or something. She didn't get too close to the party down at the ramen shop and decided to perch herself up on a ledge overlooking the group. The ranton girl had a bag which probably held some new food she was just about to try...Yep. She reached in and took out a sub, such a strange food to find in the lands of shinobis, but the 'philly' cheese steak was the next target for her taste buds to determine if she liked or not. But how did she come across such a unusual meal? It so happened on her way to a thundergod gates in the coast distract of the village she came across some sort of traveler..his accent was very unusual, it was strict and to the point and sounded like if you tried anything he would cut ya..But he happened to be trying to make money for ticket to a ship back to his lands and he had prepared what he called 'subs' and Soudai being Soudai when it came to food..Had to try it. After working through his alien accent she managed to get a sub at a reasonable price. The cheesy soggy meat filled delicacy(sp) was now in front of her waiting for that firs bite.. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora smiled but looked at Cabbage sensei slightly suspiciously. She had been around her sensei to know that he never laughed......or chuckled........and most certainly did not SMILE out of no where for no reason. she narrowed her eyes a bit.. if anything she knew better than to not trust her insticts.. especially around cabbage squid sensei. as a bowl of ramen with various seafood was placed in front of her.. Jinora's initial thougths was that the seafood in the bowl were all probably the poor creatures that were killed during Ink's training. Jinora reverted her attention back to Ink and tipped her head a bit thank him for the ramen- RikuzuInuzuka: -Just getting back from earlier classes, a young academy student no older than ten walked along the village a young brown and white puppy walking next to her. She had her school uniform resting comfortably on her small body but she wanted to find a place to get something to eat. She was starving after going through her classes and she really wanted to use the money her aunt gave her to get a meal after class so she wouldn’t go hungry on the way home later that evening. She walked along the streets her stomach growled loudly, making note of how hungry the young Inuzuka was. Rikuzu was happy though because she needed some time alone to think and to prepare to better her abilities. She looked along the buildings sighing and biting down on her lower lip not knowing what to do to make herself better. After a bit more of walking, Rikuzu would sigh deeply laying down on the ground ignoring the nagging hunger that was hitting her knowing she would need to eat a while before she had to leave to head back to her aunt’s house- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu sighed softly as a little time had passed with his concentration, beads of sweat began to form across his face and drip down into his clothing as he was working on converting the calories from his body over to his chakra. He was getting the hang of the situatuion of visualizing his inner self in a translucent sort of manner, with his entire being rittled with colorful little dots. It was much like seeing imagining the chakra network, but instead of these veins that ran about the body, instead it was just a scattered mess. In his core, there would be a dense collection of these calories, then strew about the rest of his limbs they were a bit more scarce. In the attempts to combust a majority of these calories and force them into his chakra pool, he did this over and over in short bursts. The work of converting these calories began to exuast his body, and make him feel drowze and weak. Finally coming to a point where his stomach reminded him of how he had not eaten all too recently for an Akimichi, and that this work with his calories was drawing his appetite out. Opening his eyes and lifting a hand to smear the sweat away from his face, he leaned back for a moment to relax himself and catch his breath. Perhaps recover a little from the exaustion of the Calorie Control Technique.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru leaped into the thudergod gate's, being tossed out the other side in a loud clash of thunder. He was flicked into the village, his headband tucked tightly under his pitch black scarf. He had left Both his sword, gourd and fan at his empty apartment, just to get rid of there burdens for the day. He wanted to sprint around the village without carrying the weight of anything else.-..- He opened his light blue eye's widely, scaning the area, he noticed the people who were seated at the ramen shop, he wanted to avoid contact with them at all costs, he didn't even want them to see him enter the village. The thundergod gates loud smack of thunder would mostlikely given away his approach but it still wouldn't tell them who had entered. He leaped off to the right side of the dock's, venturing away in the opposite direction of the ramen shop, trying to make his footsteps as silent as possiable. He was starting to get home sick. He hadn't seen his home nor is parent's grave since he had entered yonshi and made it his home. He just wanted to get away from the other's today, mabye tomorrow, mabye even the day after that but this mood was crappy and unshakable at the moment. As he dashed along the right side of the docks and leaped over onto the ground, shooting off into the village, a serious look on his face. He stopped near one of the tall buildings and studied it, he really wanted to just remove himself from eye sight and climbing this tall building would be a sure fire way to do it...... but should he attempt it? He pondered it as he turned around and placed his back on the wall, sliding down towards the floor, putting his knee's up to his chest and placing his head inbetween them- TakedaInkroe: -I dropped the chopsticks from my right hand and broke off one of the legs of the boiled crab which was placed beside me, a quick snapping motion with my thumb and middle fingers broke open the shell and revealed the tough white meat inside. In the same moment, as the loud crack of shell had occoured I had flicked the toothpick of my left hand, now its sharp point was flying towards Jinora's ear, aiming to rid her of her right earlobe entirely and with no more time wasted the crabs leg approached my mouth for me to bite down. From just beneath the rim of my hat my right eye peered out and watched the trajectory of the toothpick.. the repeating claps of Thunder were truely annoying.- NamikazeSoudai: Her food came..and went. She wasn't too impressed by it. The sub was messy, got onto her clothes after just one bite, it was too cheesy or too meaty. Soudai enjoyed a good mix of veggies or pasta with her meat which this sub lacked. Overall, and finally, she decided this was something she did not like. She only ate half of it and let the rest wait wait for a garbage can inside the bag it came in. She rest her hand across her curse mark and moved it lightly while starring at her companions down there eating. She had confidence that if her curse mark came into it's stages that should could seriously injure or possible kill some of them down there, a thing confident that she wanted to change. The mark had been more fighting lately to take her like before but so far she has had the chakra to suppress it from activating. It was like the 2nd Namikage dojutsu eye and his Yonshi7 sword, he had to constantly drain chakra for the two or it drained chakra from him, either way she was sharing in what he was experiencing at a lower level than him, she knew that if she had a second chakra drain with her that she probably wouldn't last long. Soudai has been known to have a good amount of chakra in her chakra pool without the curse mark helping but Soudai didn't have the chakra control that would add a lasting benefit to the positive. It was one of the things that while Saiyuki was away doing non squad things she was training to better, her chakra control, so that she could use her large chakra pool to her advantage. She yawned lightly, Jinora and Ink were fooling around or flirting, Soudai couldn't really tell, afterall she was the one that asked a jounin out on a date. One of the academy students were down amongst the group, a oddity at this hour but Soudai was not her guardian and though Yonshigakure looked and sometimes felt like a dangerous thing was lurking, it was a safe village. There were others here as well, it was nice to know that the kage still had time to mingle with them all, he might be amongst the next kage in some distant future as well. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu sighed softly after catching his breath and found the energy to pick himself up and stumbled slightly. Getting onto his feet from the sitting position had made him almost lose his footing and fall sideways into the water. Luckily he had caught himself, and not realized just how much of his calories he had used. He felt like something was wrong, he couldn’t seem to keep the extra body in his being to give him that boost of energy. When his father had preformed it, he seemed rejuvinated, and rather powerful for a minute or two afterwards. But every time Nobu would attempt it, it would do nothing but leave him feeling drained and tired. There was no benefit to it now it seemed, it was just nothing more then exausting his body, making it feel like he’d done a great physical work out. Standing straight up and working towards the staircase, he began to walk up the stair case rather slowly, his body aching and telling him that he was needing to eat. Eat... Eat... The words repeated in his head as he sighed and began to head towards the Ramen Shack. Finally getting within distance, he noticed two familiar people sitting there, which was he own team mate, and his sensei. Coming upon the table, he noticed Jinora make some quick movement with her chopsticks, and something fall to the ground without any meniton. At first, he thought he was merely hallucinating because of his exaustion, but he could recognize the toothpick on the ground. Where had that come from, and many other thoughts about all the food on the table made him quiet curious. He was usually never one to hold back when Inkroe was at the table, since he knew more then well that it was on his tab... Think back on that tab, he wondered if anything was mentioned about the night before and all the ramen that was on the tab from them. Snickering softly, he distanced himself from his own sensei by sitting at the farthest end of the table from them, and grabbed his Chopsticks.- Hello everyone! Thanks for the food! –Just then he leaned over the table and attempted to pick up a large chunk of steak, and raise it above his head. Gaping his mouth open, and some may think that the partial expansion had been involved in the openeing, he sliped the meat and and about swallowed it whole.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -continueing to read quietly to himself he would let his finger run across the smooth pages. taking in each poison and what they did and how they worked, yume would contiue to make mental notes to ask a medical ninja what certain words ment and how to better use these poisons. closing his eyes for a moment he would pause to just let his mind take in all that he was studying, leaning back in his seat he would move to close his book of poisons. resting his hands atop of the book he would let his head fall to tilt gentaly to the side as he would open his mind to let the voices around him flow in giving him mentel cordinations and voice patterns- TakedaInkroe: -I tilted my head slightly as I failed to wound Jinora with my Flying Toothpick God attack, though I knew it was still yet to be perfected and I had also barely used all of my effort to project the Toothpick by itself, but I was content.. the Crab was delicious.. Its richly stringy meat and mixed textures in my mouth pleasant to my tastebuds, I chewed, over and over and over before finally.. Gulp. I reached over to three more of the crabs legs with my right hand, pulling them clean from the crab and passing one of the long legs over to my left hand, my right hand broke apart the pair of legs and I slowly began eating the meat from within, greasing my face which was shaded by the hat, hiding the long trailing scar which wound down from my covered left eye to my lip. In a swirling motion, I span the crabs leg between my left middle and left ring fingers and landed the crabs leg between my thumb and little finger. By this time I had also took into account the presence of others, a rotund Nobu feasting at the far end of the table and as he began reaching across to eat a large steak I wondered.. exactly how close would his arm need to get to Samehada before it tried to devour his spare chakra.. I watched from the corner of my eye, his arms now bringing the steak back to himself, passing barely 7 inches above Samehada's surface.. and then raising the steak up.. unharmed, it would seem. Soudai too was near.. not that she was loud, nor bodacious.. but her eating had been close enough to us that the interactions with her food had been.. obvious.. so too was Yume, not so far as to be distant and not to close as to be near to me, .. my Monochromatic eye looked to his book and wondered how exactly he was reading if his own eyes were worse then my own eye.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was done here, not that she didn't want to interact with the people down below..But she was poor at making decisions on when her stomach was ready to eat solid foods again after being sick..and now she was not feel at all good. She walked off towards the thundergod gates before someone could talk to her or throw something at her knowing that crowd down there. She paused a moment to fight through a feeling in her stomach before contining towards the gates on her way back to her apartment. She would probably visit the restroom then take a cooling shower before making some comforting tea and then hitting the bed. Most shinobis never got things like colds or fevers because they often times excerised and fought back the germs, but sometimes even if you worked your ass off your immune system could let something enter, it was common for humans to not always be in perfect health, but this wasn't doomsday disease, it was just a small sickness that tomorrow her body would be rid of. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -letting out a quiet sigh yume would let his fingers move to trace along the surface of the book. picking up the sounds of everyone enjoying their food, yume would then let his own mind seem to space out. always to then floud his mind with puppets, it was always puppets with yume. finding new ways to better them, make them more deadlier then the last one. idea's for puppet combo's would find its way into his mind and this would seem to make yume chuckle quietly to himself. for those who might look to yume they would think the boy was insane, with his random seeming to talk to himself and the completly empty look that always seem to rest on the boys face. yume was deffinatly an odd ball but that was only what would make the boy more intresting- Category:Yonshigakure RP October 2012 Category:Yonshigakure RP Category:Casual